The Night I Met You
by Maister
Summary: On a windy night Yuuki is found at the egde of the forest by Zero. Years later she and Zero attend Cross Academy: flashbacks start happening, Level E vamps are appearing more frequently, and what really happened on that night that Zero found Yuuki?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Night I Met You**

By: ZeroxYuuki4ever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK or any of it's characters, cause if I did I wouldn't make Zero suffer so much.

**Author's Notes:**This is my first fanfic, I might leave it as a one-shot unless I got a lot of reviews. All comments are welcomed. I really tried to capture the emotions of this story and I hope you like it!

* * *

On a cold and stormy night, there stood a young boy with silver hair, and gleaming lavender eyes looking in the distance. What he was looking for, even he didn't know but it was more of his vampire hunter's instincts that took him to the very meadow he was standing on. The boy, all wet and ready to go back home started to trudge back to his cottage to be with his family, safe, warm, and with steaming soup on the stove, until he heard a scream.

Turning around quickly what he saw made him shiver in fear, for there in front of him stood a girl not even 8 years old with a Level E vampire stalking her, like a lion with its prey ready about to pounce, her chocolate eyes yelling in fear, and no doubt crying for help, her brown hair clinging on to the sides of her face for all the sweat on there, told the boy that girl had been running for a while now, and this made the boy take out his gun, _The Bloody Rose, _and shot at the Level E 4 times until the vampire turned into dust right before the girl's eyes.

Still in shock the girl's legs gave away. She fell right on the spot and didn't move, not until the boy came and extended his hand out to her, in which she grab. The boy seeing the girl in shock took her to his cottage. Reaching the cottage, the boy said,

"What's your name?" getting no reply the boy opened the door to the living room, "Mom, Dad? I found her being chased by a Level E vampire!" the mother shocked by what her son had told her reacted quickly,

"Oh! You poor thing! Come here and lets give you a bath and something in that belly of yours!"

The girl, all fed, changed and laying in a cot, in the living room, by the fire, couldn't sleep at all. All she could image was the image of the Level E vampire chasing her until the boy with the silver hair saved her. She tried to remember why she was running away from the Level E vampire, but sadly she couldn't recall why. Tired yet still restless, the girl couldn't close her eyes for fear of the Level E coming back. Finally, sleep over came her and she fell asleep.

_"Run Yuuki! Run! Run as fast as you can north, OK?" said the boy with urgency who had chocolate hair just like hers. So she ran as fast as she can. Her legs pumping and begging for more energy as it ran. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes finally coming out. Looking back all she saw was the boy with chocolate hair falling down with a silver arrow pierced in his right shoulder. Crying for the boy she did the only thing she could, run. The girl running as fast as she can, didn't notice the Level E vampire stalking her._

Waking up drenched with sweat the girl couldn't see anything around her and started panicking. The girl quickly got up, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulders. Looking up the girl saw the boy with the silver hair. Barely a whisper she said,

" Th-th-anks for saving me from the va-va-va-vampire." the boy barely catching what she just said answered,

"It's OK. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" again getting no reply the boy turned around and left. The girl slowly realizing what was happening, said,

"Please don't go" but the boy was already out of earshot. Quickly and as quietly as she could, she stood up and ran to the boy, pulling the boy's shirt to get his attention said again, "Please don't go"

"..."

So the boy and girl walked, side by side, down the hallway to the boy's room. The girl felt relieved that the boy was at her side. Climbing in the bed, the girl cuddled up against the boy for warm and soon fell asleep with the rhythm of his heartbeat going _badump, badump, badump._

The boy still awake looked to his side at the sleeping girl next to him, and wondered.

_Why was she chased by the Level E? What's her name? And why was she alone on a night like this?_, getting no where with his questions, he too, fell asleep.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, she peaked in as what she saw made her smile. Her son was letting the girl sleep with him. This was something that she never saw her son do _EVER!_ Quietly closing the door, she walked back to where her husband was sleeping, still smiling.

Little did the vampire hunter family know, there outside stood the chocolate hair boy looking into the silver boy's room looking at the girl. Smiling that she got away quickly, he turned and headed south to Cross Academy. Knowing that he could never see her again brought him a tear. Which he let it fall down his cheek. _Good-bye Yuuki._ And into the night he went, never looking back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, because if I did I would have made Zero kiss Yuuki already!

**Author's Note: **This is 10 years after what happens. Zero doesn't lose his family, Irchiru is not Zero's twin but a vampire, Ichiru's full name is Ichiru Ito. I am not Japanese so if there is anything that isn't right tell me. Read and Review!

* * *

"Yuuki! Get up now!!" said Zero now on the verge of dumping a bucket of freezing water on her. Groaning, Yuuki got up but very slowly and yawned, forgetting that Zero was standing right there.

"You sure have a big mouth! No wonder mom always go to the market every day!" said Zero with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up! I'm not the only one who stuffs their face here!" Losing patience, Zero grabbed the freezing water and dumped all of it on Yuuki's head. Yuuki's hair all soaking wet yelped as she started to chatter of the water's coldness.

"Breakfast is bacon and eggs," Zero said, "If you don't hurry I'm going to eat it all. OK?"

Walking to school, Yuuki and Zero finally reached it, School for the Excellent Hunters. Yuuki's stomach started to growl.

"See I told you so!" Zero said smirking.

"Shut up! If you saved at least a bacon for me then my stomach wouldn't be growling!" snapped Yuuki.

"Oh, getting feisty now? Is it already...you know... your _time of the month_?" said Zero still smirking.

"You little perv-" she never got to finish what she was going to say because in that instance someone came.

"Who's a pervert?" Ichiru said with his silky, smooth, and inhuman voice.

"N-n-no one Ichiru-sama." Yuuki said shuddering at the power of Ichiru's aura.

"Get lost Ito." Zero said bitterly.

"Zero! Where are your manners?" said Yuuki smacking him with her book bag.

"I don't have to show any manners to this _person_, if you can call him that!" Zero said walking towards the building.

"I'm soo sorry about Zero's behavior Ito-sama." Yuuki said while bowing on behalf of Zero. Laughing Ito said between gasps of air,

"It's ...perfectly... fine..." then Ito's tone changed, "You and him remind me of someone in my past that I had to leave behind." Yuuki noticed there was a hint of sadness, regret, and shame in his voice. Just then the bell rang and Yuuki bidding Ichiru good-bye quickly turned around and ran to her classes.

Raising her rod, Yuuki ran toward her opponent at full speed and thrusted it at his chest, then maneuvered to her right and swung her rod down on his back hard. Her opponent grunted from the impact of her attack and fell to his knee. Yuuki leaving no mercy, took her rod and jabbed it at his back until Sensei Touga yelled, "STOP! Yuuki you can't injury every guy you practice with! Or else there won't be anyone left to eliminate the Level Es!"

"Sorry sensei. I didn't mean to. I guess I got into it too much." Yuuki said sheepishly.

"Well, save it for the Level Es. You can go now." Yuuki glad that she could go swiped the sweat that was on her brow and quickly left to go find Zero.

Reloading his gun, Zero shot again and again at the target at the other end of shooting arena. Purple sparks flying everywhere due to the many bullets Zero shot at the target didn't bother him at all, but the rest of his classmates quietly and slowly as they could backed away from him, afraid that they might be the next target. Out of bullets, Zero laid down his gun and went to retrieve his piece of paper at the other end of the arena. Examining the paper, Zero scowled at himself for missing the target 2 times. _I need to do better! What if these two bullets missed the Level E and someone died? It would be all my fault!_

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" said Sensei Hio.

"But every bullet counts sensei!" said Zero angrily.

"Take a break Zero. You need it." sighing Zero packed his gun and left. "And don't come back until you have calmed down!" yelled Sensei Hio. Paying no attention, Zero drifted into auto-pilot and his legs carried him to the school's barn.

Running as fast as she could Yuuki ran to the shooting arena. Panting she went around the practice arena looking for Zero.

"Kiryuu-chan, Zero already left." said Sensei Hio, hearing this Yuuki was surprised, _Zero never leaves the shooting arena unless he..._, "I know what you're think Kiryuu-chan, he simply need a break and so I dismissed him." relief flooded into Yuuki, _Thank god he didn't pick a fight with one of his classmate!_ Thanking her, Yuuki turned around and ran to the only place where she knew where Zero would most likely go.

Running threw the halls Yuuki bumped into a really hard wall. Looking up she gasped! For what she ran into wasn't a wall but Ito-sama's back!

"Sorry!" Yuuki said hastily.

"It's OK Kiryuu-san." Ichiru said, in his silky, smooth, yet inhuman voice, which made Yuuki shutter.

"May I ask why you are running?"

"Umm... I was looking for-"

"She was looking for me Ito." said Zero in his threatening voice. Sidestepping from Ichiru, Yuuki went to Zero's side.

"Come on Zero! Lets go eat! I'm starving."

"..."

"Please?"

"Sure." Yuuki, not noticing the dangerous stares Zero and Ichiru were giving each other, quickly pulled Zero towards the cafeteria.

Walking to the rose garden in silence each in their thoughts.

_No! I can't miss anymore then 1 bullet tomorrow! _

_I can't hurt anymore of my classmates or else they'll all quit combat lessons and I'll be the only one left! _

Reaching the garden they both sat down on a nearby bench and ate in a comfortable silence. Breaking the silence Yuuki asked, "Zero?" getting no reply she continued, "Why do you hate Ito-sama so much?" Zero collecting his thoughts was about to answer then they heard a boom. Both grabbing their weapons ran towards the commotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, because if I did Zero and Yuuki would be dating now!

**Author's Notes: **_Italics _are either thinking, flashbacks,etc depending on where it's used so you're just gonna have to figure it out! Read and Review!

* * *

Both reaching the front gates of the school gasps in shock. In the distance there were hundreds of Level E vampires charging to the school. All the teachers stood at the front line shouting orders.

"Stay with a partner and don't travel alone!" yelled Touga.

"Use all what we taught you!" said Hio, as if they wouldn't be there anymore.

"Yuuki! Stay near me!" Zero said with urgency. Tearing her eyes away from the charging Level E vampires she replied, "S-sure."

_There were so many of them, they couldn't fend them off. _

_"Kaname take Yuuki and run away from here!" said a woman that made Yuuki calm even in this situation. _

_"NO! I can't leave you both here to fight off these vampires!" yelled the boy named Kaname. All Yuuki could do was stand there in shock and unable to move. _

_"GO NOW!" yelled a man, who was standing next to the woman, holding a dangerous, and yet beautiful sword. The boy grabbed Yuuki's hand and ran in the opposite direction of the fight. Reaching the forest, there stood 10 Level E vampires all equipped with weapons ready to strike at a moments notice. The boy took out a sword similar to the man's sword that yelled at him. _

_"__Run Yuuki! Run! Run north as fast as you can!!" said the boy with urgency, knowing that there was a vampire hunter family up there. Then he turned around and attacked the closest Level E, and with that attack all the other Level E jumped on him. Running as fast as she can she went north. _

"Yuuki!Yuuki!" Zero said while shaking Yuuki out of her daze.

"Wh-what!" said Yuuki.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare!" said Zero with a hint of concern showing in his lavendar eyes and stern voice. Shrugging, Yuuki directed her attention to the charging vampires. 500 meters away Yuuki's hand started sweating more than usual, 200 meters away Yuuki's feet felt like concrete. 100 meters away, all Yuuki wanted to do was turn the other way and run. The Level E vampires coming closer and closer, then shrieking Yuuki dropped her rod, and tears started coming down her face. Zero grabbed Yuuki by the waist and ran towards the building. Looking back, Zero saw his comrades clash with the Level E vampires, breaking their formation. And on the rare occasion, Zero's lavender eyes had tears in them.

Reaching the building, "Yuuki! What the hell is wrong with you? You would normally be ready!Not scream and cry!" said Zero with such fury that made Yuuki shrink even smaller then she already was.

"S-sorry...I think I had a flashback.." hearing Yuuki say this Zero's fury withered, "Was it before I saved you...that night?"

"Y-yeah.. I think so..." whispered Yuuki. Standing up, Zero said, "I'm going back to help the others. You stay here until you're ready to fight or I come and get you. Understand?" Nodding, Zero left. Alone in the dark hallway of the school made Yuuki nervous, finally deciding, she grabbed her rod and walked to the main hall, where she knew everyone would go.

_Why of all times, do I have to break down! I could be helping the other instead of sitting here waiting for Zero!_ Furious with herself Yuuki punched the wall, making cracks in the wall that ran up to the ceiling. To absorbed in her thoughts Yuuki failed to notice a Level E, that slipped pass the gates, stalking up behind her. "Hello Yuuki Kuran!" said the Level E in a menacing voice. Quickly turning around, with her rod ready to attack, Yuuki saw red eyes looking back at her. Gasping she dropped her rod, which rolled away to where she couldn't grab it. The Level E vampire advancing slowly grabbed her wrist, struggling with no success she screamed at the top of her lungs, the vampire ignoring her struggles lowered his mouth to the base of her neck. Just when the Level E was about to pierce her skin, there was a gunshot, and several others followed. Right before the Level E vampire was about to turn into ashes it said, "Kuran! We will get you one day when you're unprepare!" and with that it turned into ashes.

Walking towards Yuuki, Zero bent down and hugged Yuuki with his strong arms, "It's OK Yuuki, the vampire is gone. It won't be coming back anymore." reassured by his words Yuuki let all her tears come out. Zero still talking, told her what happened to the rest of the Level E vampires, and when he notice that one had slipped past them. _Yuuki, don't cry anymore...I'm here already and will always stay here no matter what!_

"Yuuki, no matter what happens I'll always be here...so smile." Zero said with hints of an emotion even he didn't know himself. Drying her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled. Getting up, they both headed towards the front gates.

"Zero! We have to go to class!" said Yuuki.

"Don't worry, the teachers told us we can have the rest of the day off."

Walking down the the streets, Yuuki told Zero what the Level E had called her and how it threatened her.

"It called you Kuran?"

"Yes, I told you already!" Yuuki said with annoyance in her voice.

"It's probably nothing Yuuki. So don't put to much time on it." said Zero. This was far from the truth, and Zero knew it too. The only person with Kuran as a name was the pure blood at Cross Academy. _She can't be related to the Kuran family line right? I mean she's human not a vampire! She can't be! No she isn't, she doesn't even drink blood..._

"Zero?! Zero! Are you OK? You look like you just figured out something horrible."

"It's... nothing." and with that both headed towards the cottage where their parents were waiting for them, at the edge of town near the meadow where Zero found and saved Yuuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, because if I did Kaname wouldn't even be a pureblood.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for bringing your hopes up then crushing them L. But hopefully this chapter will give you some faith in me? Read and Review. I tried not to make them OOC. I'll work on Zero's coldness.

* * *

Upon hearing the Level E vampires attacking the school, they immediately started to look at other schools for Zero and Yuuki to attend and yet continue being trained to hunt the lowly beasts.

Sitting at the table in the living room with the fire blazing, for the night was freezing even if it had a clear, cloudless night, both Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu were hunched over piles of paper and school forms. Both had dark circles around their eyes, but neither cared for their son and adopted daughter's education was their top priorities.

Finally breaking the silence Mr. Kiryuu said, "Honey, what about Cross Academy?" said Mr. Kiryuu, who has silver hair but a shade lighter for he was aging, but instead of having lavender eyes he had a set of purple eyes.

"Absolutely not!" said Mrs. Kiryuu looking up with her light pink eyes, and her hair pulled up in a tight bun. She was not a woman to cross, because if you did you better run to the other end of the world or be damn hunted down by her.

"I don't like Kaien Cross's pacifism ideas! He knows very well that vampires and humans can't and _**will not**_**,** I empathize _**will not **_set aside their differences and have peace! Don't argue with me Chikao." instantly silencing whatever he was about to say, "Look at the past. King Daisuke VI tried in 1347 and look what happened, 2/3 of Europe's human population died plus almost all the nobles and 1/3 of the purebloods, and for what? A peace signing that didn't even get a chance to be read by both sides!!!" said Akina with so much coldness that Chikao sighed, a heavy one.

"Well then, what are our options?" said Chikao wearily looking over the schools he and his wife were considering.

"There's only Vampire Hunting for Women, which we can only sent Yuuki to plus it's all the way in America! And if we want them to study together we would have to sent them all the way to Europe! So the only option I see for them _is_ and _only_ Cross Academy!" said Chikao as calming as he would allow it without crossing his wife. Sensing the anger in Chikao, Akina finally gave in.

"Fine!" putting on her pouting face, "But! On one condition! Zero and Yuuki _**must** _and _**will**_ come home every chance they get and work on their vampire hunting training."

"Remember, when they turn 18. They have to take that vicious and merciless test that we took as well!!" said Akina with so much sternness that what ever her husband was going to say he decided not to voice it.

* * *

Packing the last of her clothing, Yuuki stared at the room she grew up in. The room was simple yet held so many memories; all it contained the a bed, dresser, and a night stand with a lamp and book on it. Remembering how Zero had let her stay with him for the first couple of nights made Yuuki start to tear up.

"Crying right before we're leaving? You are so-" but he didn't get to finish. "Oh shut up Zero!" Yuuki could recognize that voice anywhere. "You would do it too if you thought that crying was _'manly' _gees Zero!" turning around she dragged her bags and walked out the door, past Zero, to their parents who were waiting in the car.

"Hurry up Zero! Or we'll leave you!" yelled his dad. Sighing Zero stood up from his old bed and took one last look at his bedroom and trying to remember the smell and went to where his dad was waiting. _I __**hate**_ _change! Why do we even have to go to that stupid academy!_

* * *

Reaching her dorm Yuuki looked down the hall and at all the doors until she saw one with a plaque that read in perfect calligraphy: _**Room YZ99. **_opening the door Yuuki was surprise to see someone sitting on the bed, reading _Pride and Prejudice. _

"Hi! I'm Yuuki! Oh you're reading that?! I love that book! It's one of my favorites!" said Yuuki in her cheerful voice.

"….Oh…. This is my 3rd time reading it…. I like the concept….. but it just takes too much time to get it across." said the girl who strangely had a blonde-reddish hair and hazel eyes.

"Really? I've only read it once, but I remember it, cover to cover!" replied Yuuki, "By the way… What's your name?"

"Sayori…. But Yori is fine." said Yori. Getting the feel that Yori would be one of the few friends Yuuki actually kept Yuuki kept talking.

* * *

Slamming his head on the pillow, Zero sighed, _This can't be happening!_ suddenly there came a knock his door. Ignoring it Zero turned to his side and tried getting some sleep. Still the knocking wouldn't cease, but rather getting more and more furious with every second that Zero ignored it. Grunting Zero finally got up, but slowly, and stomped to the door making his irritation known to the person on the other side of the wooden door.

Opening the door, Zero wasn't surprise to see who it was, "Finally! Zero you know how long I've been standing here?!?!? 20 minutes!!! 20!" Yuuki said trying to sound mad but failed completely.

"Really? I wasn't keeping track. I was just trying to get some sleep." Zero said with sarcasum. Ignoring this Yuuki continued, "I was just thinking that we should explore the campus! You know see if they have any gardens, lakes, old abandon hideouts, just like the hideout in the woods by that small creek that we found when I was 12! It was soo cool!" before Zero could protest, Yuuki was already dragging him out of his room and down the hallway.

* * *

Finally outside, they both took in a fresh breath of the autumn air, crisp, cold, yet soft and gently. Looking towards the woods Yuuki decided to start exploring there.

"Zero, come on lets go into the woods! Who knows what we can find there." Yuuki said with as much enthusiasm it reminded Zero of a 5 year-old going trick-or-treating for the first time.

* * *

Walking thorough the dense forest, it all of a sudden opened up to a magnificent lake with a dock perfect for jumping off of and into the cool and calm lake. Running to the edge of the shoreline Yuuki squinted to the other side of the lake and she could just barely make out what looked like a small cottage. Beckoning Zero to hurry up his pace, in which he did, Yuuki pointed the little cottage out to Zero.

Knowing what Yuuki was going to do, Zero started to walk towards the little cottage, not long after walking Zero could hear Yuuki's footsteps trying to catch up to him. Nearing the cottage, about 2000 meters away to be precise, Zero sensed something that wasn't right about the cottage and slowed down his pace. But Yuuki, as always, failed to notice this and walked…more like ran to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own VK or any of the characters or I would have made Zero and Yuuki a couple already!

**Author's Notes: **Yea! 600+ hits! I'm so happy!!! Sorry this chapter doesn't have much action or Zero and Yuuki moments! But have no fear!! In the future chapters there will be more Zero and Yuuki moments and more action! And sorry for making this chapter short.. if I get more ideas l'll delete this and make it longer!

* * *

Opening the door, what Yuuki saw, she was so unprepared for. Crouching in the middle of the cottage, on top of a broken table, was a Level E vampire. It's eyes were a deep red color and snarling as it lunged forward, opening it's mouth Yuuki saw a pair of fangs. Screaming at the top of her lungs all Yuuki could do was stand there in shock.

_Like a lion with its prey ready about to pounce. The Level E turned into ashes._

Flashing back to when she was eight, Yuuki didn't even think about reaching for her rod. Gun shots brought Yuuki back to reality.

"Yuuki! You idiot! Why didn't you take out that Level E?" said Zero with much anger. Tearing up Yuuki turned around and screamed back at Zero.

"Sorry Zero! I was just froze, ok! So just leave me alone!!!" and with that Yuuki ran past Zero and into the woods.

Blinking with amazement and shock, Zero's brain started to function again. _What just happened? Why did Yuuki just freeze up? And more importantly, why was there a Level E vampire on campus?_

Looking around the cottage Zero was trying to look for clues but found none. Sighing Zero started to go back to the dorms.

* * *

Yuuki, with tears in her eyes, was running for a while and when her legs begged her to stop she finally did. Lifting her head back up, Yuuki looked around her surroundings. Trees everywhere, just trees, shrubs, and little animal. Yuuki started to panic, a gut feeling came to her telling her that she was here before, it felt like déjà vu.

_Laughter was all around her. A man with chocolate brown hair was swinging Yuuki around, making her dizzy._

"_Haruka! Stop your making Yuuki dizzy!" said a woman with laughter in her voice._

"_Mama! I want to go back and play chess!" said a boy with the same chocolate brown hair. The woman looking at the boy with motherly love said, "Not now. Right now we're having family time… before it all disappears." there were hints of sadness in her voice, totally different then what she had just moments before._

"_Juri…" said the man, "don't feel to sad, that is in the future.. Not now.. So let us enjoy this while we can." the man already putting Yuuki down. Yuuki looking up, at the man, with confusion at why he stopped swinging her around started to cry._

"_Now look what you did!" said the boy with hints of pouting, "You make little Yuuki cry!" both parents looked at the boy and then to Yuuki, and laughed. The sad aura disappearing._

Suddenly dizzy at the flashback she just got, Yuuki fell on to the ground, but inches before her head was suppose to hit the ground, it was stopped. Dizzily looking up Yuuki saw a man… no a teenage boy with chocolate brown hair, before slipping in to unconscious.

* * *

It was night fall and still Yuuki hadn't returned. Pacing at the entrance of the girls' dorm. Zero had been waiting for Yuuki there since he got back from the abandoned cottage. Getting more nervous and scared every minute Zero started to curse under his breath for not going after Yuuki. _Damn! Yuuki where did you go!! Grr.. Just wait until you get back! You are so in for it! God Yuuki you are so--. _Zero's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, looking up, what he saw made him growl.

"Kuran! What did you do to Yuuki?" demanded Zero, while trying to hide his anger.

_So this is the famous pureblood,_ thought Zero, _his aura is powerful…hhmmm looks like he's not the one vampire here._

"Is that any way to thank someone who saved her?" stunned all Zero could do was keep his posture and facial expression.

"Kaname-sama!" yelled a blonde, blue eyed boy. "Hurry! We have to go to the Moon dorms before the Chairman catches us!"

"Yes, I suppose so," said Kaname with his silky, smooth, and inhuman voice. Giving the unconscious Yuuki to Zero's arms Kaname turned around and followed the blonde boy.

"Protect her with you life Zero, for she is something far more valuable then your own life." said Kaname. Zero unsure if he was suppose to hear this just ignored it. Turning around, Zero went in to the girls' dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own VK because if I did Zero and Yuuki would be…. Well you get the idea*nose bleed*!

**Author's Notes:**Yeaaaa!! 800+ hits!!! I am more then happy!! I honestly never thought that I would have this many hits!!! Again read and review, no seriously! Zero and Yuuki aren't siblings, but Yuuki considers Zero a brother and so she calls him brother(well duh, every VK fan should know this but just a precaution).

* * *

Waking up, Yuuki looked around the room. _I thought I was out in the woods.. Strange… how did I end up here in my dorms??? _Knowing that these questions wouldn't get any answers, she decided to get up and find the only person she knew, at least she hoped, who had the answers. Quickly changing into her school uniform, a black skort, a white collared shirt, with a black jacket that had white strips running down the length of it near the buttons.

Walking to the cafeteria, Yuuki scanned the mass of students to search for the silver-haired boy but unable to find him, Yuuki growled to herself before setting off to find Zero at his dorms.

* * *

"Zero!!!" yelled Yuuki, who was pounding on his door. "Zero! Open up!! We have to talk!!!" by saying this she got several glares from the boys in the hall.

Zero knew this was coming, he tried to ignore it and hoped Yuuki would just go away and leave him be, but that was not going to happen and never going to happen even in his next life and he knew it too. Grumbling, Zero got out of bed, went to his 'closet' if you can call it that, and got out his school uniform's pants (yes he was in in boxer!). Quickly putting them on he went to go answer the door.

_Finally he opens the door! _thought Yuuki. When the door was fully open Yuuki gasped. There in the door frame stood Zero in only black pants. His shirt off totally exposing his lean and very built frame. _He probably got them from all the training he did with dad _thought Yuuki. _He looks very- wait what am I thinking!! He's my brother!!_shaking her head, Yuuki walked in to the room and sat on the bed.

"So what do you want Yuuki?" said Zero, you could tell he was trying to get his angry, cold voice on but since he wasn't fully awake, well… you could say he's on at the top of his game. Yuuki tried looking at Zero but every time she tried her eyes would always be staring at his abs and well built frame, so she just kept her eyes down.

Zero noticing Yuuki fidgeting, mentally hit his head.

_Of course, I don't have a shirt on and who knows what hormones are going thorough her!_So walking to his 'closet' Zero got out his favorite shirt; the white one with a blue neckline he got for Christmas. Grabbing it, he pulled it over his head. Turing to face Yuuki he asked again, "What do you want?"

"I..um…I.." Yuuki started to say.

"Come on Yuuki we don't have all morning! Class starts in about 15 minutes," Zero said harshly, being irritated that Yuuki was taking her time, "and I have to get ready!" not able to response fast enough, Yuuki was already out the door before she even got to answer, and by the time she got her head around it, class was already starting.

* * *

"Would Yuuki and Zero Kiryuu please come to the headmaster!!!" announced the intercom then it went beep. Zero was at the horse barn, where they didn't have the intercom, so it was logical that he wouldn't hear the announcement…well not until Yuuki came panting up to him, "Zero!" exclaimed Yuuki, "the headmaster is looking for you! We have to go to his office now!!"

Grunting Zero still laid still on the stack of hay. Sighing Yuuki went into the trees near by and grabbed a stick, that was light enough for her to carry and not break, went back to Zero and started poking him.

_Eh? Since when did this hay become so violent? _just barely opening his eyes, Zero's lips slightly went up, _slightly_, you wouldn't even have notice it unless you knew his every flaw, but Yuuki, even if she was slow at time, notice this.

"Good! Now that I have finally 'woken' you up, lets go!"

Grabbing his hand Yuuki pulled, with all her might, until Zero was up. But Yuuki as clumsy as ever fell over with Zero right behind her. Zero who didn't want Yuuki to get hurt, quickly maneuvered so that he was the one who hit the ground instead of her. Yuuki falling on top of Zero, looked into his amethyst eyes.

_Zero has beautiful eyes, it makes me want to almost k-wait what am I thinking?!?!? We're siblings!_ shaking her head she got up quickly.

"Hurry Zero we have to get there or else the headmaster will get mad."

"Sure." whispered Zero, quietly following her.

* * *

Reaching the headmaster's office, Yuuki started to get nervous. Her palms were all sweaty and her brow she could feel it, had accumulated a lot of sweat.

"It'll be fine," said Zero, in a almost caring way with just hints of concern, "you worry to much… you know that?"

Looking up, "You know what? You should shut up!" Yuuki continued, "I do not worry to much!" she finished with sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever." Zero said brushing off the conversation.

Opening the door, what they found made their jaws drop to the floor! For there standing by the window singing, while watering something out there, was the chairman! He was wearing a pink apron with a teddy bear right on the middle of it with flowers on the top part, lining the hem, and bordering the bear.

He wore glasses that seem to sparkle with every move he made, and what surprise them the most was that he was humming! The song was so out of range, pit and tune that neither one could make out the song. This was not what Yuuki and Zero imagine the chairman to be. They imaged him to be cold, harsh, and wearing a business suit, completely black, and to have a very scary aura.

"Hello! Oh my! What cute children you are!!" exclaimed the Chairman. Zero flinching at the happiness of the Chairman.

"Wh- why did you call us to see you… Sir?" said Yuuki nervously, thinking about the time she asked Yori if she could copy off her paper.

_Oh no! Did they realize that I copied that paper? What will happen? Will I get suspended? Or even worse expelled? What about Zero? I don't think I can remember any place where I didn't go without Zero _[except for when she needed her girl time].

"Oh yes. That…." said the Chairman who was now sitting behind his desk. Zero again flinching, now noticing that the aura that surrounded the Chairman changed dramatically.

_Only vampires and vampire hunters can change their auras this quickly. He can't be a vampire…. So he's a vampire hunter! How is this possible??_ thought Zero.

"Please sit down," said the Chairman, "I called you here because their have been mobs around the night class when the classes change for the evenings.."

_So that's where all the screaming is coming from!_thought Yuuki, now that things were coming in place, from the frantic rushing of the girls at the end of the day and the screams Yuuki and Zero have been hearing.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys can help keep the girls quiet... Or at least control their screaming until the night class has gone back to the Moon Dorms and the school…"

Speculating why, Yuuki asked, "Why do we have to do that? What's so special about them? And how come just me and Zero? Why not the other students?"

"That's a lot of questions for a young lady." said the Chairman. "I'll answer your questions in a bit, but I must explain something first."

Getting no interruptions the Chairman continued. "First of all the night class is all vampires."

"What!! Are you nuts?!?!" exclaimed Yuuki earning her a shut-up-or-you'll-get-it-later look from Zero.

"The reason why I let these vampires come here is that they are special. They are at the top of the social ladder in vampire society." he explained, expecting someone to burst into a yelling frenzy and not getting none he continued. "I'm doing this to promote peace and hopefully pacifism at this school and around the world."

"Is this all we have to do, just make sure that they get to the Moon Dorms and back? And you never really answered my question; why just me and Zero?"

"Oh but I was just getting there. In order to this, we have to someone or some people who already know the existences of vampires to do this job. And since both your parents hunt vampires for a living, or also known as vampire hunters, I think it's the best way for humans and vampires to connect and patch up the hole that was made thoroughout written history." said the Chairman, taking in a deep breath.

Yuuki just about to open her mouth when the Chairman lifted a finger, "Please Kiryuu-chan, all will be explained before you leave this room.

"You also have to patrol the grounds at night to make sure that they don't wonder out of the class room. And since they are so beautiful the Day class girls would do anything to catch a glimpse of them, therefore tempting them to break curfew hours, and we need you two to make sure that they don't do that." said the Chairman, and suddenly the aura around him changed from stern and serious to happiness and bunnies. But then just as it came, it changed back as he continued.

"And at the end of every night when it's about to 4-4:30ish a.m. you will come here and report back to be on the night activities. And that's all you have to do for every day until you graduate!"

Yuuki and Zero's jaws dropped to the ground with their expressions aghast!

"Un…until we graduate?!?! An… and everyday?!?! Have you gone mental?!?!" said Yuuki as the shock passed and her logic side of the brain kicked in.

"No… I don't think I have gone mental…yet anyway." said the Chairman.

Zero's face quickly composed itself, he stood up sternly causing the chair he was sitting on to fall backwards and hit the ground, and walked to the door. "No. I will not do this! I will not become some guard or babysitter for those filthy, arrogant, vanity aristocrats! I rather become a Level E then do this!" said Zero sternly and with much coldness just to empathize this point and walked out of the office.

"Sorry Chairman, Zero gets this kind of attitude when he strongly disagrees with someone's idea that has the words vampire and peace in the same sentence."

"No, it's fine. Just make sure when you find him tell him he has to come here immediately for there is something I must tell him. So you are dismissed."

Bowing Yuuki headed for the door, "Just remember that you must be at the gates of the Moon Dorms to escort the night class!" said the Chairman as she walked out the door.

The Chairman sat down on his chair, rubbed his temples, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and thought to himself. _I'd hope that Kiryuu-kun had taken this a little more lightly and agreed to this…so that I wouldn't have to explain the other half of the story…_

_

* * *

_

"OHHHH!!! Look it's Idol-senpei!!!!" screamed a freshman girl, who was being held back by Yuuki, as the iron gates of the Moon Dorms opened at exactly 6:00pm.

"Please stay back!!!" yelled Yuuki over all the screaming, "It's past curfew!!! Everyone needs to be back at their dorms!!!" but unable to yell over the screaming Yuuki just tried to keep the girls in line.

_Where the hell is Zero?!?! He's suppose to be here helping me!! God damn it!!! He is so getting it after I finish this!!!_

Again unable to get the girls in line, Yuuki lost her balance, fell over, and got trampled by the girls who were now taking advantage of this.

"Oh my young ladies!!!" said Aido, "It's so wonderful to see your beautiful faces!! To bad we only have this meeting and no other time to see each other!"

And after this comment, you might as well get hearing aids and while you're at the hospital why not a permanent maid?

Then silence fell. Yuuki by now was getting up but was stopped when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" said someone in their silky, smooth, and inhuman voice.

"I-I'm fine thank you for worrying.." stuttered Yuuki.

"My name's Kaname Kuran, you can call me Kaname." said Kaname.

"Oh. Well thanks for worrying Kaname-senpei." said Yuuki with more confidence then before, she now completely up and looking at him in the eye.

"You gave me a fright yesterday when you suddenly fell unconscious in the woods." Kaname said calmly with hints of worry, but not like pure worry it was as in chit-chat talk worry.

"H-How did you know about that?" stuttered Yuuki quickly, "....Unless you were the guy who caught me!" said Yuuki.

"Y-" but he was cut off.

"Kuran! You better get going or else you'll be late for class!" spat Zero. Now completely scaring all the fan girls away to their dorms.

"So cold Kiryuu, you should be polite to those who are above you." and with that Kaname turned around and went. _She will be mine… just you wait Kiryuu! You can't protect her forever._

_

* * *

_

[**Author's Note: **This is before the incident up there.]

"Kiryuu-kun, that is why I need you to do this job. It's to protect not only the night class but to protect her as well." said the Chairman with a serious tone. "Or else you could lose the very thing you love and cherish… and we don't want that to happen."

Zero now could barely even begin to grasp at what the Chairman had just said.

"I'll be going now." replied Zero. Standing up from his chair Zero headed to the Moon Dorms.

_How can she be one? I never thought that there would be anything higher then a pure blood, but this?! I must tell dad and mom when I visit them._

Zero now at the Moon Dorms saw Yuuki being trampled. So_ typical of her_, thought Zero with amusement.

Just as quickly as his amusement came it was gone. So quickening his pace Zero was just about to arrive when someone beat him to her, _Kaname!_ thought Zero with so much venom that his aura changed quickly, not that it would matter. Raking his brain on how to lose his anger he quickly turned to the fan girls, now quieted.

"Well what are you waiting for?!?!" spat Zero at the girls, "Go back to your dorms…NOW!!" and with that they all scrambled trying to get away from the teenage boy.

* * *

_How did Kaname find me in the forest? When it was just me and Zero?_ thought Yuuki, now patrolling the grounds near the girls dorms. Zero was of course patrolling the grounds near the boys dorms. They were both going to patrol the common grounds later, when it was near dawn. _Now that I think about it… he did have the same hair color as the teenage boy who I last saw before I blanked out…_

Heading towards the common grounds Yuuki could see the outline of Zero, so she started running.

_How can she be one?!?! She doesn't even act like one?!?! If she was one then should those night class vampires be begging her to drink their blood? Even Kaname would want that!_ snickering at this thought. Zero wasn't even a patrolling the boy's dorms, in fact he was quietly napping at the horse stables until a strange white horse bit his ear and kicked his shin, now with a big bruise. The horse strangely bonded with Zero quickly despite the caretaker's advice on how she never let anyone ride her.

"Zero?" said Yuuki waving her hand in front of his face. "How was the boy's dorm? Nothing happened I hope?"

"Of course not." replied Zero, "Guys don't go crazy for vampires like that unless they were gay."

"Well if that's the case then let's go report to the Chairman and go to bed!" said Yuuki.

"I'm tired and want to go to bed now." said Zero. "So why don't you go and tell him?" without waiting for a reply Zero turned around and left.

"Zero!" but he was already out of earshot.

Sighing Yuuki went to go report what the night was.


End file.
